


Embrace

by Tweekers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, bellarke hug, que alguien me mate, ugh no voy a superar nunca el 2x05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que piensa y siente Bellamy cuando Clarke lo abraza (spoilers del 2x05).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho he tardado en escribir esto, joder.

En un primer momento no supo qué lo golpeo – porque lo golpeó. Algo pequeño, caliente y suave se encarama a él. Y entonces le llega el olor – su olor. Olía a pomadas medicinales y a barro y bosque y un poco a sangre, pero por debajo de todo eso olía a _Clarke_.

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Viva, bien, fuerte, cerca, sana y salva.

No recordaba haberla tenido nunca tan cerca. Notaba su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella – pequeño, pero aun así lleno de fuerza. Lleno de vida. Clarke temblaba mientras lo abrazaba. Dios, no sabía que la había echado tanto de menos hasta ahora. No sabía que la había amado tanto hasta ahora. Suspiró, llenándose los pulmones del olor de Clarke, del calor de Clarke, de Clarke entera, y la abrazó. Se sorprendió de que cupiese tan bien entre sus brazos. Encajaban perfectamente, maldita sea.

–Bueno, esto es algo que jamás pensé que vería.

Bellamy no prestó atención a su hermana. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Tal vez si nunca los abría, todo menos él y Clarke desaparecería. Eso estaría bien. Perderse en la nada eternamente, sólo él y Clarke, descansar para siempre, olvidarse de la guerra, mandar a tomar por culo a los terrícolas. A veces, cuando Bellamy se perdía demasiado en la culpa y la muerte, le asaltaban pensamientos de ese estilo. Para él, la paz era eso. Clarke. Se le escapó una risa ahogada. _Joder, Bell_ , pensó. _Estás más que follado. ¿Qué será lo próximo, escribir una canción?_

Entonces ella se separó y lo miró. Y Bellamy supo que estaba perdido en aquel azul intenso, más intenso que el cielo, más claro del espacio, de la mista textura que tenía el mar en los libros de historia. Esos ojos, Dios mío. Esos ojos iban a perseguirlo por el resto de su vida. Esa sonrisa, ese pelo, esa piel (¿qué eran esas heridas?) ese olor.  Toda ella. Toda ella. La forma en la que lo miraba le hacía sentir el hombre más grande del mundo.

Entonces Clarke volvió la vista a Octavia y el hechizo se rompió, pero en el rostro de Bellamy seguía jugueteando una sonrisa.


End file.
